Just A Lie
by ElvinaPotter
Summary: What Yuri feels during Conrad's betrayal. OneShot.


**Just A Lie.**

_**Sparkling Angel  
I Believe  
You Are My Saviour  
In My Time Of Need**__  
_

I remember when I first met him. He was riding a horse, galloping fast towards me. Like a knight in shining armor rescuing a damsel in distress. Since that fateful day, he never left my side. He was always there for me. Helped me with everything that I didn't know or understand. My protector. My godfather. My Conrad…. 

_**Blinded By Faith  
I Couldn't Hear  
All The Whispers  
They're Warning So Clear**_

Even though there are a lots of things need to be done while managing a kingdom. Tons of things I need to learn or do. I always belief that we will always be together forever. Never parted. I was so naïve to belief such things. So naïve to see that it was all just a lie.

_**I See The Angels  
I'll Lead Them To Your Door  
There Is No Escape Now  
Now Mercy No More**_

No Remorse Cause I Still Remember  
The Smile When You Tore Me Apart 

I couldn't believe it! We were trapped in a church, blazing with fire and assassins at our tail. I watch him fight vigorously and lost his left arm in the process. I was certain that he would die at the time. There was just to many of them. He was outnumbered. He promised me he would never die, never leave me alone when he sense my fear before I was suddenly transported to Murata. I couldn't help thinking of him. Will Conrad be alright? Will I see him again? 

_**You Took My Heart  
Deceived Me Right From The Start  
You Showed Me Dreams  
I Wished They'd Turn In To Real  
You Broke A Promise  
And Made Me Realize  
It Was All Just A Lie**_

The next thing I know, Conrad was dead. Perished in the fire. And the only thing left of him was his left arm that the assassins cut off. I have never felt so heart broken. He lied. He said he would never leave me. He lied!

_**Sparkling Angel  
Couldn't See  
Your Dark Intensions  
Your Feelings For Me**_

Fallen Angel  
Tell Me Why  
What Is The Reason?  
The Thorn In Your Eye 

My eyes widened and my spirit, my trust, crushed into a million pieces. Conrad now has sided with the enemy. To Big Cimaron. It hurts like hell to see him alive, but wearing the enemy's colors. I feel weak. Betrayed. He has broken his promises.   
It was all just a lie.   
I wanted to shake some sense in him when we met him at the woods. He has the guts to declare that I was no longer his master and the next time we met, we will truly be enemies. I was devastated. Not only was I greatly betrayed by someone very dear to me. Wolfram is too if the emotional eyes and the disappearance of his usual remarks and loudness are of any indication. Unknown to all those around me, a large part of me died that day the moment Conrad says those words. I will forever be an empty shell. I failed to bring my Conrad back with us.

_**I See The Angels  
I'll Lead Them To Your Door  
There Is No Escape Now  
No Mercy No More**_

No Remorse Cause I Still Remember  
The Smile When You Tore Me Apart 

I don't want to see this! I don't understand! How could Conrad come here to Lila's cottage, leading an army, demanded we surrender the forbidden box! He even went so low as to repelled Wolframs attack with an Exoteric stone. Exoteric stone! He should know better then to use that on his brother. It weakens his brothers… weakens a demon.

_**You Took My Heart  
Deceived Me Right From The Start  
You Showed Me Dreams  
I Wished They'd Turn In To Real  
You Broke A Promise  
And Made Me Realize  
It Was All Just A Lie**_

Could Have Been Forever  
Now We Have Reached The End 

I watched in horror as Conrad battling Yozak. What hope and light left in me… diminished the moment Conrad pushed his best friend to his death. The Conrad I knew will never harm his subordinates. Never harm an innocent. This new Conrad… is a stranger. A cold heartless bastard!

_**This World May Have Failed You  
It Doesn't Give The Reason Why  
You Could Have Chosen  
A Different Path Of Life**_

Is this it? Is this the end? I waited in silent for my fate. Completely at the enemy's mercy. Any minute now, I will be dead by Conrad's own hand. At this point, I couldn't care what will happen to me. I just stare at Conrad. I know he is saying something very important, something about waiting for fifth teen years. But I couldn't hear him. All I did was staring at him. Watching him. Remembering all the fun that we had together. Our games of 'catches'. The times we spent together.   
I should have known that it was all a lie. But I couldn't bring myself to believe it. I watched helplessly as Conrad raised his sword, ready to chop my head off. I continue to watch his face as he bring his sword down upon me. I can faintly hear Wolfram and the others shouting at Conrad to stop. I inwardly smile at this. Didn't they realized that at this point it is no use?   
If this is the end… then I'm glad that at least I got to see Conrad again for the last time no matter what are the circumstances. My only regret is that I didn't have the chance to see all those that I love again. Never get to be together again. 

_**The Smile When You Tore Me Apart  
You Took My Heart  
Deceived Me Right From The Start  
You Showed Me Dreams  
I Wished They'd Turn In To Real  
You Broke A Promise  
And Made Me Realize  
It Was All Just A Lie**_

Could Have Been Forever  
Now We Have Reached The End 

…. Good Bye!…. Conrad…. 

**AN**   
**This idea came to me while listening to Angels by Within temptation. It was a spur of the moment thing.**   
**Forgive me if they are missing text or lyrics… I seem to run into complications every time I did a last minute editing. Let me know if you spotted any…**   
**Read and review… I really wanted to know what you guys think….** **Elvina.**


End file.
